


Turvassa

by tuntematonenkeli



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuntematonenkeli/pseuds/tuntematonenkeli
Summary: Hietanen ja Koskela viettävät lomaa yhdessä, mutta Koskelaa vaivaa toistuva painajainen.





	Turvassa

"H-hyvää lomaa sitten vain t-teille kahdelle", Tassu sanoi Hietasen ja Koskelan pakatessa korsussa tavaroitaan.  
"Meijän tullee niin kauhea ikävä", Rokka säesti naurahtaen ja taputti Tassua olkapäälle. Muut pojat nyökkäilivät kiivaasti ja myötäilivät Rokan sanoja.  
Vietettyään joulun rintamalla, oli vihdoin Koskelan ja Hietasen poikien vuoro päästä lomille. Sitä he olivatkin jo odottaneet, he saisivat vihdoin viettää taas aikaa kahdestaan. Kyllähän kaikki pojat korsussa heistä tiesivät ja hyväksyivätkin asian, mutta Koskela varsinkin oli jo pitkään toivonut saavansa olla ihan vain kahdestaan Hietasen kanssa, ilman joka puolelta katsovia silmiä ja kaiken kuulevia korvia. Loma tuli todellakin tarpeeseen. "Koittakaa pitää paikka pystyssä sillä aikaa", Koskela sanoi ja loihti kasvoilleen pienen hymyn tapaisen. "Ja olkaahan kunnolla."

 

Koskela heräsi säpsähten painajaiseen. Taas kerran. Hän oli kylmän hien peitossa ja katseli vauhkona ympärilleen pimeyteen. Oli aivan pimeää ja hiljaisuus tuntui raskaana ympärillä. Silloin hän tunsi lämpimän kehon omaansa vasten ja kääntyi. Hietanen makasi paidatta hänen vieressään, käsi kietoutuneena Koskelan ympärille ja hiukset suloisesti sekaisin. Koskela rauhoittui pian katsoessaan pojan tyyntä olemusta. Hietanen näytti niin rauhalliselta ja kauniilta siinä nukkuessaan. Unen kauheuskin unohtui hetkeksi siinä häntä katsellessa. Silloin Hietanen raotti varovaisesti silmiään ja mumisi unisena: "Ville? Onks kaikki kunnossa?". Koskela hymyili toisen uniselle äänelle. "Shh, joo kaikki on hyvin. Mene vain takaisin nukkumaan", hän sanoi hiljaa ja silitti Hietasen päätä. Hietanen kuitenkin nousi venytellen istumaan, haukoitteli ja kääntyi sitten taas katsomaan Koskelaa. "Sää näit taas sen unen, etkö nähnytkin?", poika sanoi ja katsoi Koskelaa tutkivasti. Koskela huokaisi, pyyhkäisi kädellä hiuksiaan ja nyökkäsi. "Se tuntuu joka kerta entistä todellisemmalta", hän sanoi hiljaa ja tunsi kuinka unen ajatteleminenkin sai sydämen tuntumaan siltä kuin se kohta rikkoutuisi. Hietanen tarttui hänen käteensä ja nosti toisella kädellään Koskelan päätä saadakseen tämän katsomaan silmiinsä. "Ville, se oli vaan unta. Mää oon tässä ja mää oon kunnossa ja niin oot sääkin. Mulle ei tuu tapahtuun mitään pahaa, mä lupaan. Me selvitään tästä sodasta, sää ja mää. Me molemmat", Hietanen sanoi totisena ja hymyili sitten hieman. Koskelan oli pakko hymyillä takaisin vaikka hänen olikin vaikea uskoa Hietasen sanoja. Hän oli nähnyt saman unen jo kymmeniä kertoja. Unen Hietasen kuolemasta. Ja hän pelkäsi. Pelkäsi uskomattoman paljon tuon pojan puolesta. Hän ei saanut mielenrauhaa edes Hietasen sanoista, mutta hän ei halunnut näyttää sitä Hietaselle joten hän pakottautui sanomaan: "Minä uskon sinua." Hietanen ei näyttänyt vakuuttuneelta mutta hymyili kuitenkin Koskelalle ja kumartui suutelemaan tätä. Jossakin tuvan pimeässä hiljaisuudessa tikitti kello ja ulkona kuu paistoi kirkkaana keskellä pimeyttä lumen alkaessa hiljalleen leijailla maahan.  
Suudelma muuttui pian kiihkeämmäksi ja Koskela veti Hietasen lähemmäksi itseään. He jatkoivat suutelemista kunnes molempien oli vetäydyttävä pois saadakseen henkeä. Hymy nousi jälleen kerran Koskelan huulille hänen katsellessa Hietasta. Hietanen istui siinä hänen sylissään hengästyneenä, hiukset edelleen sekaisin ja rinta paljaana ja näytti Koskelan silmissä kauniimmalta kuin koskaan. "Sää näytät siltä ku sää aikosit syörä mut", Hietanen naurahti ja pyyhkäisi hiuksiaan. "Ehkä minä aionkin", Koskela totesi vakavana ja virnisti sitten vetäen toisen taas suudelmaan samalla kun hänen kätensä tarttuivat taas Hietasen käsiin ja hän kierähti niin, että oli nyt itse Hietasen päällä. Koskela irrotti otteensa Hietasen käsistä ja kuljetti sormiaan höyhenen kevyesti pojan rinnan päällä. Hietanen hengähti tuntiessaan Koskelan hieman kylmät sormet vartalollaan. Koskela kumartui suutelemaan Hietasen kaulaa jättäen jälkensä milloin mihinkin kohtaan Hietasen voihkaistessa välillä tyytyväisenä. Koskela alkoi suutelemaan Hietasen rintaa aikoen jatkaa siitä alemmas, kun Hietanen yhtäkkiä tarttui kevyesti hänen leukaansa ja pakotti hänet katsomaan silmiinsä. "Tänään on sun vuoro, Ville. Mää haluun et sustakin tuntuu hyvältä," Hietanen kuiskasi ja työnsi Koskelan varovasti päältään. Hietanen suuteli pitkin Koskelan kehoa ja alkoi sitten hitaasti availla Koskelan housuja. Avattuaan hänen housunsa, Hietanen lipaisi huuliaan ja otti sitten Koskelan suuhunsa. Koskela painoi päänsä tyynyyn ja sulki silmänsä Hietasen ottaessa häneltä suihin. Hietanen jatkoi kunnes Koskela laukesi ja nousi sitten istumaan ja katsoi tyytyväisenä hengästynyttä Koskelaa. Koskela hymyili hieman väsyneesti Hietaselle ja sanoi: "Kiitos".  
Hietanen naurahti. "Oleppa hyvä", hän sanoi veitikkamaisesti, silittäen Koskelan otsaa ja tuikaten siihen sitten suukon.  
Hän asettui takaisin Koskelan viereen ja kietoi kätensä tiukasti tämän ympärille. Koskelasta tuntui niin turvalliselta ja rakastetulta siinä hänen vieressä maatessaan. "Sun ei tarvii murehtiä enää musta, Ville. Kyllä mää pärjään", Hietanen kuiskasi ja veti Koskelan lähemmäs itseään. Koskela hymyili ja hetken päästä he olivat molemmat jälleen jo unessa.


End file.
